A Brief Look At Tod
by Nerd of Camelot
Summary: Just a small collection of short drabbles about my Sonic OC Tod, written in order to get into the swing of writing him in case I include him in anything I end up writing. T for safety reasons. Note: Currently complete.
1. Gay

Tod was definitely gay. He had doubted his sexuality before, bouncing around between bisexual, gay, straight, and asexual so many times he wasn't even sure what he was. He had fallen for so many guys by now, though, that he was pretty sure he was gay.

Especially now. He looked between Fiona and Tails nonchalantly and from a distance. Fiona was attractive, that was for sure, but he just didn't feel attracted to her like he probably should. The tight leather top and pants she was wearing should have given him problems if he had been bisexual or straight, but he could stare at her as much as he wanted and her curves never appealed to him.

Tails, on the other hand…. Tod stared at him, drool forming. He was so good looking, in Tod's opinion, that no one else could compare. That winning smile, the way his ears perked up and his eyes glimmered with mischief… Tod was in love with the way Tails looked. And even more enchanted with his personality.

Tails, mischievous and brainy as he was, was still so kind and caring. Not like most geniuses. He enjoyed people's company and never looked down on anyone for being less intelligent than he was. He was, in Tod's personal and by now not so secret opinion, perfect. He was utterly in love with Tails and he was pretty sure Tails knew it.

The only problem here was that Tails, as far as Tod knew, was asexual and uninterested in a relationship besides. It always made Tod somewhat depressed, but every time he got depressed, Tails immediately came to him to comfort him with shiny things and cuddles.

Even if he was asexual, Tails was a good friend to Tod and acknowledged his not so secret affections but never commented on his feelings about them or about Tod.

Tod was definitely gay, and his only problem was his only crush wasn't.


	2. Short Attention Span

" _You're too cute for your line of work."_

The words rang in his head. He had to smile.

Tod _knew_ he was too cute for his line of work. It made it easier for him when and if he got caught.

He was always happy, always smiling, always tackle hugging someone - usually Tails, his not-so-secret crush. Yeah, he liked Tails as more than just a friend. Some people, like Sonic, said that just made him even cuter, while others said it made him disgusting.

He never listened to the latter people. They just made him depressed, and when he was depressed, he wasn't as enthusiastic about shiny things, which just made him even sadder.

But then again, Tails was always very cuddly and nice when he was depressed. Not that he wasn't nice normally, of course.

Tod shook his head to clear it. He shouldn't be thinking about Tails. It would only mess things up.

"I have the attention span of a gnat…"


	3. Murder

Tod could never stomach the thought of murder. No matter how many people he hurt to get what he wanted, he couldn't bring himself to kill anyone. He hated watching people die. It made him sick.

When he really had to get someone out of his way, he just knocked them out. Sure, they'd have a hell of a headache when they woke up and maybe a concussion, but at least they'd still be alive. He'd only ever killed one person in his entire life, and it had been a complete accident.

He'd been running with his loot, and one of the guards had gotten in his way. He got caught and had to fight to get out for once. He ended up accidentally snapping the guard's neck.

He never got over the sound of it breaking, or the look of the light fading from his eyes.

He knew some people who were addicted to killing, but he just didn't get how it could be fun or enjoyable to kill anything or anyone. To him it was just sick.


	4. Greed Paradox

Yes, Tod was a thief, and he was greedy, too. But mostly, as mentioned before, his greed was for jewels.

Well, really, his greed was for anything that sparkled or shone or glowed.

However, despite his immense greed and his obsession with all things shiny, sometimes he didn't mind giving some of his stuff away. If he gave you something out of his secret stash, however, you must have been special to him… Or in need. He was always willing to help people he had found who were poor or homeless. He might have been a thief, but he did have compassion.

No matter how attached he was to his jewels, if someone was in need of the money they could make off of the jewel, he gave it to them and told them to sell it. Sure, it made him sad to see his precious gems go, but as long as it was for a good cause, he didn't mind so much.

On the other hand, if you were special to him, it didn't make him sad at all to give you shiny little trinkets or gems. He reserved the gems, however, for people he really liked, like Tails.

Tails got some of his most valuable possessions. His prized crimson diamonds, his favorite amethyst… Tails was special.

People like Sonic and Amy and Sally… They got trinkets. He trusted them and held them as close friends, but he didn't love them like family or anything else. They were just friends. So they got little crystal bracelets and earrings, gold rings, and even a couple of antique swords… Though all the swords were given to Sonic in secret, as Sonic held up a swear of never being caught with a weapon.

That didn't stop Sonic from hanging them up in his house, though. It was different to be seen receiving a sword and to be seen proudly displaying a sword above your fireplace. The first typically implied weapon dealing.

And it always made Tod happy to see his friends wear or display the things he'd given to them. Tails never showed his gems off, though, and Tod really understood why. There were other thieves in Knothole, and him keeping them locked away in a safe place just showed how much he cared about their well being.

He was so greedy, and yet… He was so willing to give his treasures to those close to him. He supposed his greed wasn't strong enough to keep him from having at least a bit of generosity where his friends were involved. And besides, Sally and Amy could actually wear those earrings, bracelets, and necklaces… And Sonic could actually take care of those swords and rings. They deserved them.


	5. Thief

Tod had always had a problem with kleptomania. It ran in his family, honestly. His mother and father were both thieves, and all of his cousins had stolen at least one thing in their lives.

The thing about Tod was, he didn't take things because he wanted them more than the person who had them, or because he needed them. In fact, he rarely stole anything that was of any use.

Tod only stole shiny things. It started out with bits of tin foil, pieces of metal… And then escalated into cheap jewellry and eventually priceless jewels.

If it sparkled or shined in the light, Tod would steal it. Of course, he didn't particularly _like_ taking things from people. Not at first, at least. When he was younger he honestly sort of freaked out about stealing things after he'd already taken them. But he never gave them back out of fear that he'd get in trouble.

He loved shiny things so much that he was practically a dragon at heart. His greed was mostly for jewels, but he had plenty of gold in his stash as well. And what a stash it was…. A pile of jewels and gold and trinkets just sort of sitting in a cave that no one but him could find.

And the best part was, he hadn't even stolen all of it. Some of it he'd been given, had just found, or had inherited from his parents when they died. Most of what he'd been given were priceless jewels that Tails had found (or at least Tod was pretty sure he'd just found, since Tails wasn't a thief from what he knew of him) and given him when he was upset.

He really enjoyed being a thief, though, because he could take anything he needed or wanted, not just shiny things. Low on money for food? He'd just steal some food instead of buying it. He couldn't bring himself to sell anything from his stash. He loved it all too much. Needed new clothes or equipment? He could steal it all in a second.

Yeah, he was a thief, but he loved being a thief. How could he not love the lifestyle he'd been raised on?


	6. Actor

Tod had always been a good actor… It had started when he was a child, learning to lie about stealing things. He had sort of failed at it for a while, until he realized that lying really wasn't hard if you did it right.

With being a good liar came being a good actor. And with that came years of successful thieving.

It also brought on his incredibly good manipulative abilities, which he always used when stealing things. And now he was using his acting abilities to pretend he was dating Tails… Not that he needed them to fit the part. He greatly enjoyed being able to hug and kiss and cuddle Tails like this and have him do it back.

… If only they could be like this all the time. He loved this.

He looked at Tails. Tails flashed him the same winning smile he always did, and Tod thought, for the briefest second, he saw love in the aromantic fox's eyes.


	7. Cute and Manipulative

Tod was cute and he knew it.

Honestly, how could he not? So many people had told him he was that he knew how to act to keep them thinking he was.

He was cute, and he exploited the hell out of it every time he got in trouble with the law or really wanted something from someone.

Nobody could be mean to him when he started acting as cute as people said he was, and it was kind of pathetic how easily he could wrap people around his finger and make them feel sorry for him. Got caught stealing? Start crying and feed whoever caught him some sob story about needing money to help his little sister with something.

He was usually well on his way out of town with a back pocket full of cash and a bag full of priceless jewels by the time the cops or whoever had caught him figured out he had been lying and that he didn't even have a sister.

He was a master manipulator and he knew exactly what buttons to push and what strings to pull to get people to pity him or to get people to think he needed help.

Hell, he'd even managed to make someone love him just by toying with their emotions once.

Sadly, that guy had gotten killed in a police raid.

And, even sadder, Tod had almost immediately gotten over it and fallen in love with someone new. More specifically, he'd fallen in love with Tails, and he was pretty sure he was accidentally manipulating the asexual and aromantic fox into loving him too.

"Dammit…. Why do I have to be so good at this? What if he's only this nice to me because I'm so cute and I manipulated him into it?"

He looked over at Tails, who was tinkering with one of his many machines, smiling happily. _I really hope he actually likes me…. And doesn't just feel sorry for me._

Tails looked up at him and flashed him a winning smile. Tod's heart melted.

 _Please, oh, please let him like me on his own and not because I manipulated him…._


End file.
